luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Yeti's Cave (Myth)
Stage-Select Name: Ep2 (History) -> Yeti's Cave -> Yeti's Cave (MYTH) Map Name: Yeti's Cave (MYTH) Summary *Difficulty: 7/10 *Max players: 8 *Party Requirement: At least 2k str is recommended *Time to Complete: 30-60 min Guide First Room After you start the stage, you will enter a room that is filled with Contaminated Yeti and Mong Mongs. Try to work with your team by pushing the monsters into a corner and then using air combos to quickly finish them off. Once they are all dead, the Yeti lying next to the Contaminated Rock will get up and start attacking the rock. You must protect him as your other team mates destroy the rocks in the other rooms. Second Room Your main goal here is to destroy the Contaminated Rocks. Simply run past all of the enemies as you make your way destroying the rocks. Once they are destroyed, regroup with your party in the first room. Final Room Once all of the rocks are destroyed, more monsters will appear. Among these is the powerful Very Contaminated Yeti. He will throw giant ice boulders at you which can deal 2k+ per hit, however they are easy to dodge. After you kill all of the monsters, you will fight the boss. Boss * Mini Boss: Buru, Uru (approx. 2,000,000 HP each) * Boss: Grimbathol (approx. 10,000,000 HP) Boss Strategy The main thing you will have to worry about is his Earthquake attack which happens 20 seconds after entering the room and every 60 seconds thereafter (more details on this attack below). You'll want to start by taking out his goons first ( which only appear of the 20-second Earthquake), as they can stun you can end up getting you killed, they will also put more strain on your healer. After you have taken care of the two smaller Yeti's, you can now focus on Grimbathol. Grimbathol has a ton of HP, but is sluggish and his attacks don't don't much damage, however, every time somebody is killed, including death due to the Earthquake, he regains around 10% of his HP, so it is your main priority to not die in this battle. Once you have finally killed Grimbathol, 3 item boxes along with 5 Zircons for every player in the room ( 10 zircons if there is 2 players; 15 zircons if there is 3 players... 40 zircons if there is 8 players max ), and miscellaneous Yeti items will appear. Three sets of random numbers will pop up on the screen and the player with the highest number will win the box. Some lucky people who win all 3 rolls can take all 3 item boxes. Boss Spells/Attacks Earthquake : This is the spell that you'll have to worry about the most. When you first enter the room, it will happen after 20 seconds, and then every 60 seconds thereafter. When the message about an earthquake 5 seconds before appears on the screen, quickly run to the left of the map. Once the rocks finish falling in the center and right, run to the center of the map, now the rocks will fall on the left and right side of the map. Once they are finished, run to the right of the map and the rocks will fall on the left and center of the map. Now you'll want to run back to the center, and then back to the left and repeat this. You can also use a freezeing spell like bitter cold breath or any other skill which freezes your oppent to cancel it. : ( TL;DR : Left, Middle, Right, Middle, Left, Middle, Right ) : Once you make it back to the right side of the map, you'll be able to attack Grimbathol again. Just be careful not to get too close to the rocks or they will kill you instantly. Avalanche : When you see him start to lean back slowly, quickly get out from front of him; he will throw an avalanche wiping out everyone caught in it. If you are caught in it, simply lie still until your healer revives you. Around 500+ damage per hit. Snow Toss : Grimbathol will quickly pick up a huge pile of snow and shove it at you. This will do around 400-600 damage and will knock you far back, but it has fairly short range so it's nothing to worry about. Yeti Dive : Grimbathol will jump up into the air and dive into the ground. He will then "swim" a bit across the map and jump back up and land, knocking down anyone who is near. This attack can be deadly if he uses his Avalanche attack right after. Yeti Jump : Grimbathol will jump up into the air, and somewhat 'glide' through the air and slam the floor. Anybody nearby will be knockdown and stunned. Yeti Dance : He will show off his stylish Yeti moves, taunting all who dare face him. It has short range and does low damage. Yeti Breath : Grimbathol will slowly breathe in, and then exhale a large, icy breath. This has a very long range and can multi-hit for 400-700+ each hit, so it is best to stay out from in front of him. Monsters and Drops Grimbathol 3 Boxes ( containing either : Broken Ring of Night Spirit 1, Ring of Night Spirit Craft Book 1 ) which will be given out to 3 or less people with the card roll End Stage Reward Box of Ancient Vigor Spirit 1 ( containing either : 1 SoM, 3 SoM, 5 SoM, Lunia Incarnation Ring, Lunia Incarnation Earring, Lunia Incarnation Necklace )